Jason and Piper's first time
by SonofVulcan
Summary: The events leading up to Jason and Piper's first time.  Sorry it is not percy jackson, but it is "the lost hero" by rick riordan. There was not a catagory for it so i put it here because it was the closest fit.


Jason and Piper's dirty tales.

**Story 1: The Question**

Jason, Piper, and Leo have headed on a quest to find the heart of the ocean. A necklace that Poseidon has requested to find because it was stolen from his palace by an unknown source. On this quest Jason and Piper became a couple. They ventured and learned that making out takes lots of awkward groping and flailing and looking stupid inform of the girl you care about the most.

There is a camp that trains people like them. They are all demi-gods, that means that one of their parents is one of the Greek gods except for Jason, his father is Jupiter. Piper's mother is Aphrodite and Leo's father is Hephaestus.

So one night Piper let out a huge yawn. She said she was tired and I don't blame her. They had been fighting all sorts of monsters. Well she and Jason got in the same sleeping bag. Leo was the third wheel. Leo sat by the fire and stoked the cindering coals. Anyways he got in the sleeping bad and almost immediately piper took off her shirt revealing her bra. She had rather large boobs. In that moment Jason started to feel Piper's tender breasts. He got on top of her and he moaned when her soft nipples rubbed against his tanned chest. He took off his shirt and they began to make out. Hedge tried to stop them but Jason summoned lightning and threw Hedge unconscious. Then Jason reached around and unlatched her bra. Leo knew he should look away but he was so surprised. He took off her bra revealing her boobs. He dipped under and all I say was pink underwear thrown out of the sleeping bag and his jeans. Piper started to moan a little.

She had not expected for Jason to go down on her that night. She was hoping for a little simple kissing but that's it. She never really had been the receiving end of oral sex before.

Her back tightened and she moved a little. She knew she was about to come. When she was at the tip of her orgasm her back stiffened and let out a high pitched screeching noise. Jason came up all sweaty and Piper pulled him up onto her. His was erection pushing persistently against her inner thigh. I knew what was happening but I could not believe it. Piper looked at Jason on asked

"do you want to… you know?"

Jason looked surprised. His hormones were screaming at him, _Yes come on now she is already naked, what is wrong with you? _His mind was saying something else, _Jason, only do it if you want to and if you are ready._ Jason sighed.

"Piper, I really love you and all, but, I just don't think I am ready yet."

Piper flushed furiously at the rejection.

"Jason, that is fine, you mean the world to me, and if pushing you risks losing you then I don't want any part in it."

"I'm so glad you understand."

Piper pulled him in to a passionate kiss. She tasted herself on his lips. It should have made her gag but it only made it more romantic. She loved him and nothing could change that. She rested her head on Jason's soft chest and they both fell asleep.

**Story 2: The Attempt**

Camp had been going well that summer. Jason knew that an attack was eminent but he would not let that ruin the night with Piper. Jason turned around to see Hedge running at him. Hedge stopped and he looked worries. If you did not already know Hedge is a satyr, that means he is half goat half human. His Goat legs were shaking furiously.

"Jason, it's Piper" he said shakily

"why? What happened to her?" Jason asked, with tons of worry in his tone.

"She… she was attacked by a hell hound a few minutes ago" he replied with a hint of apology in his voice.

Jason darted up the hill towards the infirmary. The sun blared down. He began to tire as he got there. He busted in and saw her in one of the beds. She was alone in the infirmary. The place looked downright lonely. There was one other person in there. The beds were all covered in dust and emergency medical equipment laid on the ground in front of them. Piper was already standing and a Satyr was helping her walk.

"PIPER!" Jason yelled and he ran over and hugged her so tight she muttered something that sounded like, _choking… me._

"I'm okay Jason, really! They are already letting me out"

"You worried me so much.

"Im so sorry Jason, But at least we talk tonight" she replied gleefully.

"oh are we still on for tonight?" Jason said sounding a bit confused.

"definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Jason smiled widely and pulled her close and kissed her. It was so passionate. As they stood there sucking face the Satyrs just watched them in disgust. Hedge cut in.

"If Chiron catches you doing that, there will be no way that you will be doing anything tonight."

Later that night they sat in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper sat hunched over her computer typing an e-mail to her father. On top of her being attacked, she had also caught a cold. She was flushed and rapped tightly in her comforter. Jason jumped onto her bed beside her. Then when he went in to kiss her, her hand shaved his face away.

"Not while I'm sick" Piper said stifling a small giggle.

"Fine, not on the lips" Jason said as he went leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Jason no…. stop" Piper tried to say but her was bigger and she had no chance of getting him off her. "Jason, you such a loser" she said has he sucked on her neck.

"only the best of kinds" he said smiling against her flesh.

Piper closed her lap top and looked into those electric blue eyes.

"Jason I want to. Now"

"What?" Jason said even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Just take of your shirt and put the covers back on"

It didn't take long for Jason to put his orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt on the ground. He got on top of her, careful not to push on her bruises. She took off her shirt and and bra. She loved the way Jason always looked at her when he saw her bare chest. She hoped that look never got old.

"Can I feel them?" Jason asked in all honesty.

"yes Jason, you can." She replied

Just at that moment when Jason was centimeters away from them the door opened and Mitchel walked in, a son of Aphrodite. Piper and Jason both looked at him and he looked back. Mitchel walked over and grabbed Jason.

"Mitchel, what are you doing?" piper shrieked loudly as Mitchel dragged Jason towards the door.

"Not in the cabin, the smell is awful." Mitchel replied to Piper.

Jason got thrown down the stepps of the Aphrodite cabin and landed in a moonlit patch of grass. His pant were partially off him and his boxers were showing. He looked up and saw a pair of legs.

"I see that you have met Mitchel, I think he is in love with Piper, that's disgusting anyways where is your shirt Jason?" Dionysus said to Jason.

"oh mr. D uh…" Jason did not know what to say.

"I hope you and miss McLean have not been trying to take the next step in your relationship." He said raising a stern eyebrow.

" no umm… I uhh"

"run along"

Jason ran off toward the Zeus cabin. As he ran he heard people whistling and guys laughing. He could not have gotten redder. He got back into the Zeus cabin and sweat streaked down his chest. He would have to try that in this cabin where nobody else lived.

**Story 3: Success**

Jason was waiting on his bed. Piper busted in with a look on her face. She jumped ontop of Jason. She pulled him into a kiss and she could feel his jeans getting harder. Jason pulled away.

"Geez Piper." He bellowed in between breaths.

"I want to do it."

Jason nodded in agreement and the rolled. Jason was on top now and took off her shirt. There was the look again. He unlatched her bra. He took off his own shirt. They were already sweaty. She leaned down and took off her bottoms.

"Jason, do you have a…"

"of course, I wouldn't want a baby yet"

"Yeah, me neither"

They slipped Jason's boxers off and onto the floor. There was something about this moment that seemed right to Jason. If Mitchel were to walk in, he wouldn't care. He was focused on what was happening. To him, Piper looked more beautiful than ever. Jason would not let anything disturb them. Piper took the foil package and opened it. She rolled it on to Jason's hard erection. Piper leaned against the backboard and opened her legs, welcoming Jason to come in between them. This was the moment. Jason crept in between her legs and stopped with his tip poking at her opening.

"Piper, I love you so much, I don't want anything ruining our relationship, so are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jason, I have been sure since our first quest when we were thirteen, when we had to save Hera"

With that said Jason slowly slipped inside of her. It didn't feel good at first. It sort of hurt. She nodded saying she was ready and he began thrusting. A few strokes in she had a huge pain in her groin.

"owww" she yelled and Jason pulled out immediately. There was a small flow of blood streaking out of her opening. "Don't worry Jason this is normal." Said Piper calmly with a tear stroking down her cheek. Jason slid back into her. This time it felt stronger and better. She felt so whole. They both let out a moan and Jason started thrusting deeper. He began to lose rhythm and she knew he would not last much longer. As she felt him pulse inside her, he purred a little and pulled out his soft length. He slipped off the condom and threw it into the trash. He then collapsed. He rolled over and propped himself up on one arm. Piper thought that he looked downright sexy. His sex ruffled hair and his smile.

"did you come?" he asked modelstly

"Jason, hon, I didn't it just take practice"

Jason reached for the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed a new foil package.

"Jason what… o-oh" As Jason slid in her she shrieked "What are you doing?"

"practicing" he replied thrusting deeper.

"I've ruined you innocence."

"you haven't ruined it, it will only be harder to pretend it was ever there."

In the end, Piper came on their third try, and Mitchel was heart broken. When they both got dressed and went outside everyone cheered.

"its about time" someone said

"yeah Jason, get some!" another kid said

"hope it was worth it" an adult voice said. "I would like for you two to come with me to my office"

DUN, DUN, DUN, THE END!


End file.
